


Fireworks

by notanotherscreenname



Series: FeVeR Dreams [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherscreenname/pseuds/notanotherscreenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Carver spend nearly a year just missing opportunities to connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from jack-the-giantkiller: "we watched the fireworks together on new year’s eve even though you’re a complete stranger like i didn’t even get your name ??" for Fever

January: Felix flinched when the one minute count down began signaling the inevitable room full of reminders that he was alone again this year. He grabbed a glass of red and made his way out to the balcony to watch the fireworks outside instead of watching the drunken fireworks display inside. There was one other person there but the balcony was large enough that they wouldn't be crowding each other. The other guy was leaning over the rail hunching his massive shoulders inward to hang on to as much body heat as he could. Felix chose to sit at the small bistro table in the corner out of the way.  
  
    When he heard the chair scrape against the decking the other man turned toward him and said, "oh sorry I didn't know anyone else was out here. I'll put this out if you want." He held up a cigarette that Felix hadn't seen before.  
  
    "It's fine, just please don't blow the smoke that way."  
  
    He pulled a drag off of it and blew the smoke out and away from the balcony then smothered it out into an ashtray. "Trying to quit anyway. Just, when everyone is drinking and piled on top of one another it's hard to fight off the craving."  
  
    "The countdown is about to start if you're here with someone."  
  
    "Nah," he pulled the other chair out and sat next to Felix, "my sister and her girlfriend dragged me here to, 'have fun,'" he said while miming quotes in the air. “Some guy she works with told her to invite anyone she wanted.”  
  
    "So suffocating in a room full of drunk sweaty people isn't your idea of fun."  
  
    "No. It's really not."  
  
    Inside the crowd picked up the countdown at ten. Felix tipped his glass at the stranger at zero and said, "Happy New Year."  
  
    He returned the gesture with a bottle of beer and they sat back watching the fireworks pop and fizz over the city while the crowd in the apartment sang Auld Lang Syne. When the song was finished a dark hair woman peeked her head out onto the balcony. "There you are!" She looked to Felix and asked, "mind if I steal my brother?"  
  
    He wanted to say yes, to claim the time and attention of this stranger but he knew he had no right to take up his time just to feel less lonely. "Go ahead," he smiled.  
  
February: Carver pulled his collar up against the wind. He was meant to meet Fenris at the theater to watch whatever horror movie was showing but Fenris had just texted to cancel. His on again off again with Anders was on again and Anders had made dinner to surprise him. He understood, really he did, he would take getting laid over watching a shitty horror flick too. Still, no sense in going home since he was already there. He bought a ticket for the movie and filled up on salty carbs to drown his loneliness in.  
  
    He shuffled into a good seat in the middle row, leaving a seat between himself and another man sitting alone. He pulled his jacket off and tapped the man on the shoulder, "‘scuse me, mind if I drop my coat in the empty seat?"  
  
    When he turned to face him Carver recognized him as the guy he spent the first few minutes of the year with. "Go ahead I'm always cold so I'll keep my on anyway."  
  
    Carver thought that he had looked so lonely New Years. The takes-one-to-know-one kind of loneliness he supposed. Despite that, or maybe because of it he was attractive. Sleek dark hair and golden skin accented perfectly with a pouty lip that Carver could picture himself biting. Or maybe him biting it as Carver pressed him into a mattress. He shook himself to attention when the guy spoke again.  
  
    "Pardon?"  
  
    Oh Maker, he's leaning closer. "I said weren't you at Dorian and Cullen’s New Years party? On the balcony."  
  
    He remembers, "yeah sneaking out to indulge the habit."  
  
    An elegant blond woman sat down next to the guy and he turned to speak to her. Of course he was with someone on Valentines day. No one that looks like him would be alone. He leaned back into his seat to reduce his height for anyone sitting behind him and gave his attention to the screen as the lights fell and the movie started. He left as the credits began to roll and went home to get a shower and hit the sack early.  
  
March: Felix gripped the mug of green beer in his hands staring down into it as though the courage to drink it was somewhere to be found in its depths. "Are you sure it's safe?"  
  
    Dorian choked on a laugh, "of course it's safe Felix just drink it. Oh, here watch mine for me please, Cullen just came in."  
  
    He slumped in the chair peeling the layers of a cardboard coaster apart for want of something to do. Between Dorian meeting Cullen, and Thorold finally transferring all of his business over so he could be close to Mae, Felix was left as the fifth wheel. He was invited to every event but spent most of the night alone while they spent time together without him.  
  
    Dorian and Cullen came to sit down again but they were invested in each other and only tossed a few glances Felix's way as they mooned at each other. He decided that he wasn't in the mood for green slush so he went to the bar to order a glass of red. He sat at the bar and dipped his hand into a bowl of nuts. His knuckles bumped against another hand and he jerked back away from the bowl resisting the urge to cradle his hand to his chest.  
  
    "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to ...," he saw that it was the guy from New Years and the movie. "Oh hello," he couldn't remember if he had ever asked his named and it would be embarrassing to ask now, "err how have you been?"  
  
    "Good you?"  
  
    His mouth was moving before his brain had a chance to catch up. "Feeling a bit like a spare tire. I'm here with friends and they all have significant others." He winced when his brain caught up and said, "sorry, didn't mean to unload."  
  
    He chuckled and said, "It's okay I understand. I'm here with my brother and his girl. I've seen them for maybe ten minutes."  
  
    They ordered their drinks and found a booth to sit in, opting to avoid the crowd for as long as possible. They both  got carried away eventually to the point that Felix was on stage singing a flat Karaoke version of Holding Out For a Hero.  
  
    The next morning his head was hanging off of the bed aimed at a mop bucket. He untangled himself from his blankets and made his way to kitchen where Cullen and Dorian were sitting at the table. Cullen was in a similar state to Felix but Dorian was perfectly groomed and bright eyed.  
  
    "Oh don't look at me in that tone Pavus you're no more a more in person than the rest of us."  
  
    "Felix, it's two pm. Besides I thought you'd be excited to wake up and call that guy from last night. You two were quite friendly."  
  
    Felix rifled through his memory to last night and sure enough he remembered getting Cute Guys number. He speed walked back to the guest room to find his phone. He swiped through the contacts and found one labeled Csrvet. The name was obviously a typo but he'd surreptitiously get the correction. He sent a text not trusting his voice yet.  
  
hi this is Felix, from last night at the bar. Your contact is typoed how do you spell your name?  
  
A few seconds later a chime came in with a failure to send message. He checked the contact again and found that it was missing a digit.  
  
    "Well fuck."  
  
April: Carver was at the park with his family for an Easter picnic that his mother had arranged so that they could spend time with his cousin Solona and her family. "Buddy, no you can't eat the plastic eggs. You have to open them to get the candy." He popped the egg open to let a handful of jelly beans fall into his palm. He popped a purple one into Duncan’s mouth and swiped a green one for himself.  
  
    The rosy cheeked toddler in his lap shrieked at a pitch that was nearly inhuman and began bouncing on Carvers crossed calves. He clapped his chubby palms together and proclaimed, "PUPPY. PUPPY. PUPPY."  
  
    Carver looked up from the over excited bundle of shrieking joy in his lap, to see a medium sized shaggy dog running their way with an exasperated man chasing behind it shouting, "Dexter."  
  
    Carver stood quickly to scoop Duncan up and safely out of reach of the dog in case it was aggressive. Duncan flailed futility pounding his tiny fists against Carvers chest in protest. "Want da puppy. Lemme down want da puppy."  
  
    The dog skidded to a stop just shy of Carvers shins and popped up onto it's hind legs to try to reach Duncan. Carver turned his back on it letting it scratch his back up to shield Duncan. Duncan now had tears pouring down his face and was silently pleading, "puppy." Carver held him tight against his chest protectively.  
  
    "Here let me take him," Alistair took the baby cradling him softly, "hey it's okay sweetie, do you want to see if mommy has some cheese crackers?"  
  
    Duncan’s tears dried up and he clapped his hands again, "teese!"  
  
    "Yep, you're definitely my son."  
  
    Once Carver had passed Duncan off he knelt down to the dogs level to hold its collar so it couldn't run off. The owner finally caught up and when he saw that the dog was secured he hung his head between his knees panting for a moment. Without looking up he said, "I'm sorry, his leash got tangled and when I unclipped it to get him loose he bolted."  
  
    "It's alright I guess. If I hadn't had the kid I would have been happy to hang out until you caught up. What's his name?"  
  
    "Dexter," when he heard his name the dog thumped his tail against Carvers legs and looked up to lick his face. The guy looked up and added, "I just rescued him a few weeks ago. The volunteers at the rescue say he's a schneagle, schnauzer beagle mix. Hey, it's you."  
  
    Carver had begun to steam when he realized who it was. He had waited for a call for days after St. Patrick's day, thinking he had finally found someone to at least spend some time with who would pay attention to him, and not just drag him along out of a misplaced sense of loyalty.  
  
    "Well hopefully your track record with following up with things doesn't affect Dexter here." He snatched the end of the leash and clipped it to the ring on his collar and stood to let him go.  
  
    "No, I'm so sorry. I tried I really did. Your contact was all garbled. The name was spelled weird and one of the digits was missing. I swear here," he pulled his phone out and opened it to show him.  
  
    Carver looked at the phone as the guy held it. The contact was labeled Csrvet and then he saw that the number really was missing a digit. "Shit, I don't remember being that drunk. I'm sorry. Here I'll try again."  
  
    He made to take the phone but Dexter darted after a bicycle passing by and the leash slipped from his hand. "Not again. I'm sorry. I really am." He took off after the dog again and was out of sight before Carver thought to chase after him.  
  
    "Carver dear," his mother called, "come over here, we're going to get a picture with everyone in it."  
  
    He kept an eye out for the guy for the rest of the afternoon but he didn't see him again.  
  
May: Felix sat on a folding  lounge in the sun reading while Cullen coaxed Dorian into the water. He had thought to beg off the trip to the beach at first but he was happy that he let Dorian wear him down. The sun on his skin was what he had needed after a too long winter and too short spring. He stretched out extending his limbs to points luxuriating in the heat on his skin. Dexter had been resting in the shade of his chair but he sat up and ran to the end of his leash barking excitedly.  
  
    "Hey Dexter," a familiar voice said, "I see your person has learned how to keep you leashed."  
  
    "Yes, and we've been to a few obedience classes as well." He swung his legs over the side of the lounge and said, "have a seat."  
  
    "I can't honestly. It's just, we keep missing each other so when I saw you I wanted to, say hi I guess."  
  
    "Well hi yourself. I'd get your number but I left my phone in the car." This was the first time he had seen him in the light while not in a panic and he was struck by how blue his eyes were. A comparison to the water a few yards away was surely not hyperbole.  
  
    "Yeah, me too." He popped his brows up and said, "hang on I'll go find a pen and I can give you mine."  
  
    "That sounds good."  
  
    He watched him run off admiring the flex and bulge of his calves as he ran. While he waited he looked around wondering where Dorian and Cullen had gotten off to. He saw them at the waterline clearly arguing about something. Dorian was waving his hands and gesticulating while Cullen fumed and glared. He had had enough it seemed, because he stormed off with Dorian in tow.  
  
    As he passed Felix heard Dorian say, "Felix please be a dear and gather our things. Cullen is being a child and we need to go."  
  
    He was gone before Felix could argue. He sighed and stood to gather their things and pack them up in the tote Dorian had snagged from the library. When he was finished packing and had the lounge folded up he stood and waited for a little longer until Dorian called down to him from the parking lot to hurry.  
  
    He trundle up the beach with Dexter panting happily beside him oblivious to his owners misery. He was never going to get this guy's number. Kaffas he didn't even know his name yet. Halfway up the beach he heard his mystery man shout out to him.  
  
    He caught up and took the lounge from Felix. "I didn't scare you off did I?"  
  
    "No. I'm sorry, I'm here with friends and they are having a lovers quarrel. One wants to leave so we all have to go. Did you find a pen?"  
  
    He set his lips in a line and shook his head. "I figured my sister would have one for crosswords but not today."  
  
    They got to the car and unloaded their burdens into the trunk while Dorian and Cullen spoke in measured tones in the front seat. The guy opened the door for him and Dexter hopped in ahead of him.  
  
    He meant to at least get the guys name but Dorian asked, "can we please go," with tears in his voice.  
  
    Felix made an apologetic face and ducked into the car. The guy closed the door for him and backed up to let them pull away.  
  
July: Carver snagged two bottles of beer from a cooler on his way to the picnic table. He planned to shove more potato salad than any one human should consume into his mouth before the fireworks started. He slid into the table next to Garrett and handed him one of the bottles.  
  
    "Thanks, did you bring that extra plate for me too?"  
  
    "Nope, if you want food you have to get it yourself."  
  
"Figures. I need to find Bela anyway. Last I saw her she was teaching Duncan how to pick pockets."  
  
    Carver speared a mayonnaise coated potato with his fork and popped it into his mouth. While he chewed he made a happy hmm sound. He stabbed another piece and ate it then bit into his hotdog. The relish and mustard smashed out onto his lips fingers which he set to licking clean.  
  
    "My name is Felix Alexius."  
  
    Carver turned with his middle finger in his mouth up to the second knuckle trying to suck the mustard off of it. He pulled it out of his mouth with a pop and said, "Um. Huh?"  
  
    Felix sat across from him and said, "I'm sorry. It's just every time we see each other something happens and I wanted to tell you my name. Yours is something like Corset or Cefheg? It's misspelled in my phone."  
  
    "It's Carver Hawke. It's nice to finally properly meet you Felix."  
  
    They sat in silence for a moment then Felix said, "I'm going to get some food and a drink. Please, please, don't leave."  
  
    "Wild horses couldn't drag me away."  
  
    Felix returned with a plate full of food that looked very different from his own and a soda. "Thank goodness I was so worried you'd be gone."  
  
    "Nope. So how is your friend? The last time I saw you he was fighting with his boyfriend."  
  
    "He's fine. They had their tongues in each others mouths before they even got to my place to drop me off." He indicated the small square of plastic stuck to Carvers  arm, "how is quitting going?"  
  
    "Better now that I broke down and got the patches."  
  
    They ate and chatted until sundown. They agreed to watch the fireworks together so they made their way to the designated area and spread out a blanket. While the fireworks blazed above them they snuck peeks at each other. The awe on their faces was just as much from the thrill of proximity as the fun of the display.  
  
    At the end of the show Carver took Felix's hands and boosted him up to stand. He looked down at his lips, licking his own and wishing he was kissing him. Felix tipped up onto his toes with a hand on his shoulder. He kissed Carvers cheek close to his mouth.  
  
    He settled back on his heels and said, "I had fun tonight."  
  
    "Me too." He pulled his phone out to get Felix's number but a call was coming in so he answered it instead. After a brief conversation he said, "it was great spending time with you. Hopefully we can do it again soon but I have to go now. My brothers girlfriend is apparently skinny dipping in the fountain so it's time for us to leave."  
  
    Carver relived the day as he made his way to the fountain to find out if Bela really was naked. He remembered the way the fireworks made Felix's eyes sparkle and how when the loud ones boomed he would clutch at his chest and gasp a little. He thought about date options and pulled his phone out to send suggestions to Felix only to realize he hadn't actually gotten his number.  
  
    He turned to run back and catch up with him but he was blind sided by Bela. She hopped onto his back and yelled, "I found him Hawke let's go."  
  
    She literally spurred him with her heels and tugged on his shirt to direct him. He resigned himself to carting her home with a longing look over his shoulder.  
  
August: "Well, hey there Felix Alexius. Those are some nice mangos you have there."  
  
    Felix jerked his head up to look away from the two pieces of fruit he was comparing. Carver was leaning against the produce table grinning. Felix tilted his head and asked, "which one would you choose?"  
  
    Carver righted himself and rubbed his hands on his jeans, "oh sorry I don't really know if they're nice I've never eaten one. I was just joking."  
  
    Felix looked affronted. "You have never eaten a mango? This is not acceptable."  
  
    He put one of the mangos in Carvers basket and explained how to peel and eat it. They walked together each picking up an item here and there chatting about this or that. When they reached the butchers Felix's face went pale and that was how Carver discovered that he was a vegetarian.  
  
    "Honestly I'm fine with others eating it I just ... cant."  
  
    Carver picked up a steak and buried it under the rest of his groceries so Felix didn't have to see it as they shopped. They made their way to the check out and Felix went first. He snuck the mango from Carvers basket and paid for it then handed it to him.  
  
    "This one is on me. Try sprinkling it with a touch of salt and cayenne. It was nice seeing you again Carver."  
  
    He piled his bags into his trunk and drove away daydreaming about lying in tall grass under sun with Carver. When he got home and was putting his groceries away he held the mango to his chest dreamily. His face fell and he looked at Dexter and said, "shit. I forgot to get his number."  
  
September: Carver was at the city park for a run when he spotted Felix sitting at a picnic table in the full sun soaking it up like a cat. He was with a group of friends laughing and talking and Carver knew that it would be rude to interrupt but he didn't care. His long legs ate up the ground as he jogged up to the table.  
  
    He pulled his phone from his pocket and sat it down in front of Felix hard enough to make him wince. "I'm sorry to interrupt, and I'll leave you all to your conversation in a moment, but Felix Alexius if I don’t get your number right now I will probably never have the chance again."  
  
    Felix had jumped and clutched his chest when Carver had sat his phone down, but when he saw who it was his face broke into a full smile. He picked Carvers phone up and typed in his contact information then handed it back to him.  
  
    "Text me so I can delete Corset from my phone please." Carver tapped his screen a few times then Felix's vibrated. He swiped it open and read the text. "I'm glad you liked the mango. It was truly a crime that you had never eaten one before."  
  
    "Well," Carver toed the ground feeling awkward now that the task of getting Felix's number was accomplished, "I'll let you all get back to what you were doing. It was good to see you again."  
  
    He jogged back to the running path and picked his speed back up while planning his next text to Felix. It was going to have to be something better than, “I really liked the mango thank you."  
  
October: "Felix, stop playing with it you're making it worse."  
  
    "I can't help it Dorian. It itches. Not all of us can pull off having a caterpillar on our top lip."  
  
    "Stop being Dramatic Felix. You know Poirot has a mustache that is meticulously groomed. If you keep picking at it, it really will resemble a caterpillar. I'm going to go find Cullen with our drinks, will you be alright alone for now?"  
  
    "Yes. Go have fun. I'm fine."  
  
    He watched Dorian walk away tipping his hat dramatically at Sera as they crossed paths. Sera hip checked Felix when she reached his side and said, "the giant sweaty guy from the park is here. You can't miss him he's wearing a cape."  
  
    "Where?"  
  
    "Last I saw he was by the punch bowl. Go on."  
  
    He found Carver by the food table. He was indeed wearing a cape but not the type he had expected. He had expected a black Dracula cape but Carver was wearing a tweed half cape and a deer stalker. "Sherlock Holmes? Really? I can see that actually."  
  
    "My sister Bethany suggested it. She says I'm like him all tall and grumpy. I like your Poirot. The mustache is perfect."  
  
    "Thank you, I modeled after Dorians. I didn't know you would be here. You didn't mention it."  
  
    "Oh I'm here with Bethy, her girlfriend is out of town and she needed a date. Is it just me or is it weird that we sort of match?"  
  
    "I didn't think about it but yes we do sort of match, two great detectives."  
  
    "Are you here with anyone?"  
  
    "Oh not really, Dorian is one of the librarians here so he invited me."  
  
    "Bethy is a librarian here too. No wonder we keep running into each other."  
  
    "Are you enjoying the party?"  
  
    "It's alright I guess, lot if people."  
  
    "Do you want to get some air?"  
  
    “God, yes.”  
  
    They made their way out to the side of the building, out of the way from the traffic going in and out of the library, but still in the pool of lights. Carver moved closer to Felix eying his lips. Felix’s heart was pounding against his ribs now that he had Carver this close again. He licked his lips and tilted his face up, Carvers breath was ghosting across his lips sending shivers through him.  
  
    Their lips brushed briefly but Carver pulled back quickly turning away. His face was contorted and his head was tossed back. A burst of energy sent his body rocking forward with a huge expulsion of air and an achooo. "I'm sorry it's the mustache," he turned away to sneeze again, "it went up my nose."  
  
    Felix held his finger tips to his mouth holding back a laugh. "I'm sorry. It's just funny. I'll take it off."  
  
    "Felix," Dorian came around the side of the building, "there you are. Come on, you won best costume."  
  
    He hooked Felix by the arm dragging him away while Carver sneezed again.      “Gesundheit," he said as Dorian pulled him further.  
  
November: Carver was carrying two slow cookers and a casserole dish when he followed Bethany and Merrill into the apartment. Since discovering the connection between his circle and Felix's they had begun to spend more time together as a melded group. It was Dorian who suggested they have "Friendsgiving" the Saturday before Thanksgiving as a way to spend time as a group in a less hectic setting than a party.  
  
    Carver and Felix had been texting frequently since Halloween but they hadn't had a chance to see each other again since they almost kissed. After he unloaded the food onto the buffet he scanned the room to find Felix. He was on a sofa with the blond from the movie so many months ago and ago burly man who had his arm around her.  
  
    He wanted to go over and talk to him, to say something smooth to make Felix smile. He found a seat on the opposite wall and barely carried half a conversation with Merrill instead. His mind continually wandered as he snuck glances Felix's way.  
  
    "And that's how your sister taught me what teabagging means."  
  
    "What? Ew Merrill."  
  
    "I knew you weren't listening to me."  
  
    "I'm sorry I'm just distracted."  
  
    "Go talk to him, I'm sure he won't bite. Unless you ask him to."  
  
    "No it would be rude to interrupt. I'll wait until he's alone."  
  
    "Suit yourself. I'm going to go get a drink, do you want one?"  
  
    "No thanks."  
  
    Dorian announced that everyone had made it and invited everyone to find their seats. Carver assumed he would be seated with Bethany but his place card was between Felix and Maevaris. He took his seat but stood back up to pull the chair out for Maevaris. She thanked him and sat down as he pushed it back in for her. The burly man she had been with early glared up at him before he sat down himself.  
  
    Carver looked to Felix with a shrug. Felix said, "Carver Hawke this is Maevaris Tilani and her husband Thorold."  
  
    His face rounded in surprise, "oh I'm sorry. I didn't think, force of habit I suppose."  
  
    Mae patted his arm and said, "It's alright, Thorold just gets a bit jealous sometimes."  
  
    They all filled their plates, and Dorian stood at the head of the table to propose a toast that Carver didn't hear through the blood rushing through his ears. He glanced at Felix and found him staring back at him. He took Carvers hand under the table a d squeezed it.  
  
    He leaned in and whispered, "It's ok. Relax."  
  
    He nodded and mouthed, "Thank you."  
  
    There wasn't much of a chance to discuss anything beyond small talk while they ate. Carver hated small talk. He was never very good at it, and in situations where he was in a group like this he found he always second guessed his words. He spent most of the meal just listening to the others speak.  
  
    After the meal Felix pulled Carver to a love seat to talk. There was no room for anyone else so they had each others full attention. Carver found that he could make Felix laugh easily which was a surprise, since he had been accused of having no sense of humor more than once. He would say something sarcastic, and Felix's eyes would crinkle up as he smiled and touched Carvers forearm. He fought the urge to hold his hand there to trap the heat every time Felix did it.  
  
    When the night was winding down Felix asked, "would you like to have dinner with me?"  
  
    "Yes, I was working up to asking you the same."  
  
    "I figured as much. You seemed like you might second guess yourself out of."  
  
    "I probably would have."  
  
December: Felix put the gift box wrapped in blue paper under the tree. He noticed a small box with his name on it and risked a peek to found that it was from Carver. They had been on three dates and he was worried that it was too early in their relationship for gifts. He couldn't help himself though, when he found it he knew he wanted to see it on Carver. He assured himself when he bought it that if it wasn't too early for Christmas with his family, it couldn't be too early for gifts. He was happy to see that his instincts were correct.  
  
    Carver was sitting near the fire scratching Scooby, Marians great dane, behind the ears and feeding him turkey. He looked up and said, I saw you sneaking the box under there. What’s in it?"  
  
    "You'll have to wait and see."  
  
    He sat down to pet Scooby as well and pecked Carvers cheek. The warmth from the fire had him rosy and he wore the look well. Felix wanted to climb into his lap and curl up there in the glow of the fire. He settled for laying his head against Carvers shoulder and threading their fingers together.  
  
    Bethany glided into the room ahead of the group and bounced on the balls of her feet when she saw them. She dragged Merrill in to see them before they realized they were no longer alone. Marian shoved her way past them and called Scooby to her.  
  
    "It's time for presents boy. Do you want yours? Yeah you were a good boy this year weren't you? Yes you were."  
  
    She pulled a large colorful back off of a shelf and sat with him between her legs as she pulled toys and treats from the bag. "He got more than me this year," Varric said mock pouting.  
  
    "Well, he was a good boy." Marian smooched his jowls and said, "weren't you? Yes you were."  
  
    Bethany passed presents around the room with instructions to wait to open until she told them to. Carver told Felix "she has abused this power since we were kids when dad made it her job."  
  
    "Shut up Carver. Felix is the newest member of the group so Carver gets to go open the gift from him first."  
  
    "I told you, she abuses the power by jerking us all around."  
  
    He slid his thumb down the seam of the paper and pulled it off. He pulled the top off of the box and found a deep blue, silk tie. It was simply designed and with a check he saw it was the perfect size. "Felix this is beautiful. Thank you."  
  
    "Of course it's beautiful, it's the same color as your eyes."  
  
    "Oh it is," Merrill chimed, "You'll look so handsome wearing it."  
  
    "Ok, Felix it's your turn." Bethany urged him on.  
  
    He carefully peeled the tape on the paper and pulled it away to reveal a jewelry box. He looked up at Carver nervously, It was the right size for a ring. He choked down his nerves. Surely Carver wouldn't do this this early, especially in front of his family. But Bethany was acting as though it was something special. He pulled the lid open and found a pair of gold cuff-links with gemstone inlays shaped like a stylized burst of fireworks.  
  
    "I love them."  
  
    He tried to add more but Bethany clapped her hands and cheered, "he showed them to me when he bought them to get a second opinion. When he explained that you two met during the fireworks I just melted."  
  
New Years Eve: Carver wove his way through the crowd after going to the bar to pick up two glasses of champagne. When the minute warning for the count down started he picked up the pace. He wanted to be on the balcony in plenty of time before it began. He slid the glass open and found Felix leaning on the rail watching the city below as it celebrated.  
  
    He sat the glasses down then pulled Felix’s back up to his chest and nuzzled his ear, "brought you some bubbly."  
  
    Felix turned into his arms as the countdown began. He didn't bother waiting until it got to one to kiss Carver. He figured he could end one year and start the next with kissing him.


End file.
